


Sturdy Support

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Library Sex, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: While on the search for evidence for a high profile case, You and Lucifer Morningstar are forced to deal with a personal matter, which unexpectedly leads to a steamy session against some sturdy support.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Sturdy Support

**Author's Note:**

> A request.

Fascinating how the mere phenomena of darkness, could leave an enclosed space enshrouded with mystery and fear. Yet, the moment the fingers graze over the light switch with slight pressure, the said-mystery would soon vanish within split seconds. With the entirety of the area illuminated section by section, rows and rows of bookshelves revealed their identity. Mystery had immediately morphed into a possible known Universe, condensed into a single ground floor. A Universe of knowledge, with a sole representation of printed paper and the smell of bound leather.

“Well, I think its safe to say, I just found my new Personal Hell…”

Lucifer Morningstar uttered with disgust, with his hands dug deep in his trouser pockets. The young woman standing by the counter looked up, “A Library?” She inquired, eyes widened, “You seriously telling me you hate it _that_ much?”

“Yes, of course” Lucifer replied with insistence “…Hah! even the _Church_ is more entertaining, at least I can make fun of _Dad_ there…” he continued, judgement rife in his face as he looked the place up and down, as if he had the ability to offend it “But a Library? BORING!” He cried out.

_BORING!_

The young woman gulped, for the mere word caused sickness to form in her stomach. She loathed how instead of the Library, it was her who took the insult to mind.

“Then maybe you should _leave,_ Lucifer” she found herself mutter a reply, laced with coldness, amidst the the sound of the keyboard typing. Lucifer spun towards her direction in smooth motion:

“What?”

He began, waltzing his way to the counter, “Leave? And miss some Exclusive Alone Time with you?” He grew soft, finally standing behind her, “Oh, I would be…such a fool to do that” adding a purr, he placed his hands on her waist with confidence. Mindful of the magnetic effect he had on her, he was not afraid to permit his hands to seduce her. For she was his and his alone. Any time and anywhere.

With a shiver, she exhaled deep. Those hands of his, were fully capable of the art of seduction. So much so, he could be known as the originator of seduction itself. No wonder he called himself the Devil.

_BORING!_

Thus, it was a Herculean task for her to move those hands away, refusing his advances within seconds with a click of her tongue:

“…Come on, Lucifer” she muttered, “We got a job to do…” And without even sparing a glance, she darted towards the bookshelves.

“Wha-? But I-”

Leaving Lucifer almost speechless, suspicious, and even more concerned.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Library may have been comparatively small, yet it was filled with many bookshelves. Close to an hour already, and you continued your search, scanning every inch of them with focus and absolute silence. However, Lucifer simply had no experience doing either. Thus, during his search, his jovial tone echoed from across the room throughout as hilarious LUX anecdotes exited his lips, in hopes you would listen in and indulge. However, You suppressed your urge to smile. You suppressed your urge to chuckle. You even suppressed the warmth that spread upon hearing his voice. For there was no heart in you to do so. Sourness came over you. What indeed was the matter? Truthfully, the answer was already there, with too much cowardice to accept it.

_BORING!_

That word again. Exhaling deep, you hoped the sourness would leave you be, refocusing on your fingers that went through every book. Never did you once imagine utilizing your knowledge and skills for infiltration, let alone disabling a CCTV Camera System of a small community Library in Los Angeles. But there you were, under unexpected circumstances.

An employee of the LAPD, you were. But a member of the Investigative Team, you were not. Yet, word traveled around the precinct regarding the Harper Case: A well known Billionaire terribly bludgeoned to death in his lavish household, with his treasured diamonds stolen on the same night. You could not forget Detective Chloe Decker’s conviction to the possibility that Lionel, the Housemaid’s son, may have a connection. Thus, it was no surprise when she was adamant for a thorough search in Lionel’s workplace: the Library, where he was the librarian. But it was far from expected when she found herself asking you to carry out the search instead, with Lucifer as your partner. Not Dan, not even Ella. But Lucifer, your boyfriend of a few months. You still could not understand the reason why.

“There you are, Darling…”

You gasped as Lucifer’s purr caressed your ears, while his clever hands grabbed your waist once again.

“Fuck!” Jumping, you spun around, landing against the bookshelf for balance which almost tumbled back, “What the _hell,_ Lucifer?” You hissed. Confusion washed over Lucifer’s face.

“Sorry, Darling…” Lucifer replied, hands up in his defense.

“And stop calling me that” you found yourself say. The furrowed eyebrows on Lucifer’s face grew more prominent, “What? _‘Darling’_?” He inquired with a chuckle, “Are you seriously telling me, that you want me to stop calling you the very term I always addressed you with?” he stressed, offering you a few seconds of silence. Enough for you to come to your senses as the memories flooded right back. It was known to everyone in the precinct of how the charming Club Owner called you that term of endearment the very moment he laid eyes on you. When asked why, you remembered how he simply shrugged his shoulders and replied, “You simply seem like one…”

You sighed with embarrassment, looking down.

“Just…” you paused, rubbing your temples “Just don’t scare me like that again, okay?”

“Well, Noted. Although in my defense, I was simply trying to spice things up, I didn’t mean to frighten you” He said, with hurt rife in his tone.

Awkward tension did not hesitate to fill the air. An atmosphere such as this, never occurred between the two of you before. He made his point. If any other day, his sneaky attack would have been accepted with glee and possibly more. Nodding in silence, you acknowledged it. Only your eyes were still glued firmly to the ground as you walked towards the last unchecked bookshelf, surprisingly filled with Sacred Religious Texts.

“Oh look…Dad’s favorite corner…” you heard Lucifer’s sarcastic tone when he joined you, “…definitely won’t find anything here, Darling” he said. You could feel his gaze on you, in high hopes of acquiring a response. Except you began to look through the books.

“Any luck on finishing up here? ” He inquired, a few minutes later.

“Almost…” you answered flat, proceeding through the leather books with the golden emboss lettering. All in uniform color, except for one. It was colorful and eye catching, perched on top. A mishap in organizing perhaps?

“Ah! Never knew I’d miss LUX so much” Lucifer sighed, watching you while leaning against the shelf, “Who knew a _Boring_ Place like this could give me _such_ perspective…”

_BORING!_

_A Boring Place._ There it was again, that sick feeling.

“Yeah…” you muttered through gritted teeth, “… and let’s not forget the _boring company_ …” You caught Lucifer turn to you from the corner of the eye. “ _Whatever_ do you mean?” He inquired. Pressing your lips together, you exhaled: “Nothing…Forget it” “Darling…” Lucifer began slow, while he made his way towards you, “…what do you mean?” “I said nothing…” you snapped, eyes focused on the books, “Just forget it, alright?” “NO! I WON’T”

Lucifer yelled, forcing you to turn to him with surprise. You sensed anger in him. Usually it never was directed at you. Until tonight. 

“Lucifer…” you breathed with surprise, “What’s wro-”

“For the past few days, you’ve been acting nothing but strange…” He began, interrupting you, “..not to mention avoiding me at all costs” He cried out loud. As if all this were pent up for long, “Why _were_ you avoiding me?”

“Cause I’ve been busy, that’s why” you answered, averting your eyes to refocus on the books again with shame.

“You’re lying!”

“I’m not…”

But Lucifer were not to give up, as he grabbed you to face him. To forcefully look him in the eye. You knew what he was up to. And you detested the power he possessed over you.

A few seconds later, he scoffed with sadness.

“You’re lying, aren’t you?” He inquired, “You’re lying”

Breathing deep, it was inevitable this act could not be continued further.

“Fine! You’re right” you admitted, “For the record, I didn’t enjoy avoiding you, believe me”

“Then why would yo-”

“Cause I was trying to make you realize…”

“Realize what?-”

“THAT I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!”

Lucifer’s wide eyed and hurtful expression, certainly led you to realize how you took your turn to yell. How you shook out control as you did so. How your eyes welled up with tears.

“How…” he began, “How on earth could you even say that?”

You despised bringing dirty laundry from home to work. But this could not be avoided any longer. Sniffing, you scoffed.

“Oh, come on Lucifer” your voice broke, “You can finally admit it, You’re regretting being with me already, aren’t you?” Throwing your arms up, you inquired, “I’m not like those exciting women you meet in the club every night. I mean, Look at me…I’m just some lame Evidence Technician” your laughed was infused with sadness, “And I’m not even a cop, HA!”

“Someone….” Lucifer began, pointing at you “…someone did this to you. Put some vile, ludicrous idea into your head, isn’t it?” He inquired with concern. You scoffed once again: “Does it really matter who-”

“TELL ME!” He roared with frustration.

“Rosanna” you breathed, as a tear finally trickled down your cheek, “It’s Rosanna, Okay?” You answered soft.

“Rosa-” Lucifer’s eyes widened, “Rosanna?”

“Yeah…” you said, looking down, “Remember that night when we were all at LUX?” You continued, folding one’s arms, “Well, she clearly had something to say to me, cause she came at me with guns ablazin’ ” 

Retelling that incident to Lucifer was no difficult task. Not when it remained fresh in your memory. Dark haired, tall, and goddess-like, Rosanna was the witness who provided assistance to the LAPD with one particular case. A case that involved the Serial Killing of various Club Owners. Incredibly resourceful, Rosanna was close to the epitome of charisma. And clearly quite enamored with Lucifer. You were a fair woman, you had no quarrels against any woman who found themselves attracted to him. For he was indeed irresistible. But the mere fact Rosanna possessed a sense of conviction to make Lucifer hers and hers alone, was disturbing. Especially when she was clearly aware he was yours.

“Hey you!”

Her enigmatic voice haunted your ears that fateful night at LUX, “Aren’t you gonna join us? It’s a fun song” she said, gesturing towards the dance floor. With the case successfully solved, Lucifer, Ella and even Chloe were inebriated enough to groove to the music. But you shook your head.

“Kinda tired today so…I think I’ll pass…” you answered, sipping your cocktail.

“Huh…”

Rosanna nodded, her painted eyes secretly moving towards your boyfriend, which caused your eyebrows to rise.

“Is there a problem?” You inquired out loud, through the roaring music.

“Hmm?” Turning back at you, Rosanna feigned innocence while shaking her own head, “Oh, no problem for me…no” she said, “But uh…”she began, leaning against the bar, “…don’t you think Lucifer will mind?”

That very confusion remained etched in your heart from that very moment.

“I mean…” she chuckled, “…speaking from woman to woman, let’s be honest. You’re not…EXACTLY his type, right?” She inquired, sporting a fake smile. 

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, I thought you knew that already by now” her nonchalance was unbelievable.

“So, You’re assuming all this…” you said, in an attempt to keep your composure, “…just cause I said I was tired-”

“I mean…” with the audacity to interrupt you, she went on, “…do you really even KNOW what kind of stuff he’s into?” Leaning forward, she made sure her buttocks were pushed back, that you could notice her curves, that her cleavage was flaunted, “..All the kinky shit…fooling around in public…” she added with suggestive eyebrows,“I’m sorry but, you don’t look like the girl who’s down for that. I mean, what are you even DOING with a guy like him?”

Either drunk on alcohol or drunk in cockiness, she succeeded in angering you. So much so, you noticed your grip on the glass tighten.

“Okay…” you said through gritted teeth, “…you need to stop talking…”

Except she seemed unaffected, and flashed a smile, “Just saving you the trouble of getting dumped, sweetheart…” she said “No hard feelings, right?”

That feigned chuckle was poisonous, that pat on your shoulder was icy cold. The manner in which she flipped her back and swayed towards the dance floor, catching the attention of your lover, was heartbreaking.

And the mere fact you just retold this to Lucifer, was even more pain inducing. You sighed back to reality, looking at his shocked expression:

“I’m sorry but, when someone like her, says something like that, it’s hard not to take it personally” you said with a weak smile. No wonder you drank yourself to unconsciousness that night afterwards.

Lucifer however, suddenly broke out into laughter. Roaring laughter. Which confused you.

“What’s…so funny?” You inquired with hurt. Only to see him sigh with relief.

“Darling, don’t you remember how that case actually ended?” He inquired back, “Do you realize you were taking advice from Rosanna?” he said, “The one who almost tried to kill me?”

Cheeks reddening, You froze. Of course, How could you forget? Traumatized you were by her backhanded insults, you had wiped the sheer memory of the fact Rosanna was the actual killer posing as a witness. She was the real culprit after all. What a twist!

“Yeah, but-” you paused, “But isn’t she right?” You inquired, causing him to pause. In fact, none of that did not convince your eyes to stop producing tears. That mere fact did not convince you of your inadequacy.

“I’m NOTHING like the women you used to be with. Honestly, why would you want me, Luci?” You inquired him with honest frustration. The frustration that managed to break you down, “ I’m nowhere close to interesting. I’m NOTHING BUT A TOTAL BORE-”

Quietness came over you the moment Lucifer quickly pulled you in for an embrace. Before you were about to collapse. And the manner in which he held you tight, caused you to hold him back in return.

“Darling…” he said, with a softness you would rarely hear, “…would I ever be with you if you were a bore?” He inquired, pulling away to look at you, “Do you think I, Lucifer bloody Morningstar, am the man who’d throw away his time indulging in other pleasures if you were a bore?” He inquired, “You…” his eyes shone whilst pointing at you, “you’re possibly one of the most fascinating creatures I came to know, in all my existence” he assured.

Only then, did you feel a trace of life returning to your body. As if you were in a trance all this time, being a puppet to a dark insecurity. And that was not the point where Lucifer stopped talking:

“You’re the one who for the first time, showed me how to…” struggling, he inhaled deep, “...how to-how to love”

Eyes widened, you could not fathom of what you were hearing. Most importantly, the emotion stirring within you was uncontainable. Which was adorned with the speeding heartbeat and fluttering butterflies within. Never did you expect someone such as Lucifer to be able to get in touch with his sensitivity as such. Even on the very moment he professed his feelings for you, the emotion was not as strong as this. Exhaling with a shudder, he smiled with sadness:

“And that’s coming from someone who, according to Dr. Martin, is supposedly one SELFISH bastard and-”

Except your lips shushed his.

For your lips, they were obstinate to decide he had said enough. For your heart would surely break to hear more. Kissing him, you proved the need to dwell on it existed no longer.

“Just stop…” You breathed, pulling back “You’re perfect”

“So are you…” he whispered, swooping in for another kiss. And all the sudden, the poison had vanished. And you were free to be drawn into his magnetism once again.

“And I’m sorry to tell you this but…” you blurted between kisses, “…you’re one of the most generous people I’ve ever met”

“Oh…generous outside?” Lucifer raised eyebrows, “Or in the bedroom?” He purred, which could only cause you to chuckle.

“I’ll let you figure that one out, Mr. Morningstar! Mmm-”

Moaning with pleasure, your lips received its blessing when Lucifer snatched them with his. Those lips, reminded you of the better days that were, and the ones that will be. You would be a liar if you had not missed those delicious lips and his strong frame pressed against you. Days without his well rounded attention seemed torturous. It was simply difficult to comprehend you had lasted this long.The mere realization of it caused your kisses to grow hungrier. However, you could only gasp when Lucifer pulled away, only to spin you around, pushing you against the bookshelf with gusto.Unwilling to part from him any longer, you pulled him close, just so your back united with his broad chest, just so your buttocks were pressed with his clothed manhood. And as you began to grind against him in rhythmic fashion, his moans rested on your ears. It was arousal at its finest.

“Oh Darling…” Lucifer breathed, shedding your leather jacket from behind you, “…the past few days without you was-”

“…your own Personal Hell?” You teased as he tossed the jacket away with a chuckle.

“Precisely” he said, unzipping the floral dress from the back without any hesitation. It was your turn to chuckle now.

“Bullshit…” you uttered, listening to the zip groan going down, “You’re Lucifer-freakin -Morningstar” you said, sucking in air through your teeth when his hand felt through your exposed back, his rings bringing chills down your spine, “You could get any woman you wish if you wanted to…” you added, Rosanna and other voluptuous women appearing in your mind, “Why torture yourself like that? Ah-”

His hand left your back with haste, only to hold you firmly by the waist. Your moans were quite generous as he pulled your dress up high to find your exposed buttocks.

“Cause I’m a devil of my word…” he growled, “Cause none of them can be you…” he added, grabbing one cheek tight, causing you to shudder:

“Cause none of them can even COME close…”

“Good…” you breathed, indulging in the pun, “Oh Lucif-”

You held on to the bookshelf for dear life the moment you felt his eager fingers surprise the region between your thighs. The barrier of a cotton underwear did not challenge him, not when those fingers expertly slithered inside to caress the sensitive slit. You did not shy away from wincing.

“Sorry Dad, but the Sacred Texts Section is about to be defiled tonight” Lucifer declared with victory, “And my my! Someone agrees with me” a purr rolled out of his lips, his fingers accepting the wet greeting your opening had provided. Leaning back, you rested your head on his shoulder:

“It’s hard not to…especially when you’re so good at persuading” you uttered. However, it did not take a split second for those women to appear in your conscious to tease you with inadequacy. Lifting your head up, it bowed down forward, “I just hope I can do the same. Ah!-”

And especially when his fingers left your core to violently press your buttocks against his fully erect shaft through his Armani pants.

“No need to hope, not when I can confirm generously…” he replied.The buck of his hips, was certainly a great reminder of the pleasure you were missing out.

And the moment his fingers retreated from your core, only to to grind his visible erection against your posterior, aroused you even further.

“Oh! You and that mouth of yours-” you breathed, spinning right back to feed off your hungry with another kiss.

This kiss, it was a translation of expressions a many. Be it your sincere apology. Be it your heartfelt gratitude. And simultaneously, your cry of longing, your confession of craving. His stubble teased you by stinging your cheeks, yet with an incredible infusion of pleasure and pain. If today were to be sacrificed just to have all your hours, minutes and seconds be filled by him, you would accept it with gladness. It was the measure of your desire. Bumping against the bookshelf which stood strong, you pushed the Armani jacket off his shoulders. Soon afterwards, your fingers unbuttoned the shirt with sheer desperation before assisting him in the unbuckling of his trousers. Your desperation proved strong when your frantic movements forced your dress to open up, falling slightly off your shoulders.

Your breath caught up with you the second his generous, well-endowed shaft sprung up to greet you with enthusiasm. After quite a while as well. Your mouth never failed to water by the sight of it every time. He was perfection. However, before long, you were surprised as he grabbed you by the face, gazing deep into your eyes. It was evident what he hoped to find: A woman, his woman standing before him, disheveled with lust, and pure hunger. All that he would reward greatly. The evil chuckle reaching your ears caused you butterflies for you felt his famished lips charge at you once again. Moans were ever prepared to perform while his tongue made his way to yours in slow, smooth motion. It was his distraction, just so he could swoop you up. Just so your legs could wrap themselves around his waist. Just so he hoisted you up high, only to tug your thin panties to the side, and insert himself in you with ease. Pleasurably slow. You responded, throwing your head back with parted lips, prepared to move alongside him as he began to thrust.

Strong, rough and passionate. That was what he was with you. It was certainly a surprise when the bookshelf remained unmoved even as the both of you continued to bump against it. But, that thought vanished, especially as Lucifer exerted all his strength to thrust up to your sweet spot every single time.

“Fuck! Yes!” You breathed, holding onto him, “Thats it!”

“Yes” he breathed back, lips grazing over your neck, showering with kisses.

You simply adored the manner in which he moved inside you. You marveled at his knowledge of every inch of your body. No other man could match up. Not in your lifetime. You were addicted to the pleasure sensed in the fact his shaft was evidently in love with your opening, fitting in so tight yet with perfect precision. Desperation was not surprising in you, whilst your hand struggled unhooking your bra. To your relief, your lover was the savior. Pulling the loose piece of lingerie down, he feasted his eyes with the sight of which awaited his attention. The manner in which he attacked your chest with greed, proved how he had missed the sweet joys of the flesh. His lips, they worshipped you. And his moans were a testimony. His thrusts seemed more lubricated when your arousal level increased. How could it not, when his hungry mouth explored your soft breasts. You held on to his hair tight when that naughty stubble grazed over your hardened nipples, only for his tongue to tend to the sting with care and causing firm erection. He was certainly the multitasker. Never failing his ever, steady, rhythm inside you.

“Fuck!” You moaned, pulling his head back to taste his kiss once more, “Yes!”

Bumping against the bookshelf harder, moans were syncopated when the erotic journey finally was about to meet its ending. Together too, in fact. Pleasure was consistent, yet the intensity increased with generosity. And in that very moment, you both held on, as Lucifer’s final thrust hit the nail. Resulting in one unforgettable climax with an all time high.

Fireworks seemed like child’s play in comparison.

“Don't you…” you heard Lucifer pant against your lips, “…dare think you’re a bore to me…ever!”

Foreheads pressed together, you smiled, “I won’t…” you panted. To which he smiled in return:

“You know, I was the one who persuaded the Detective to send you with me here”

“Really? Oh Luci…”

Overcome with emotion, you found yourself gazing into his eyes. How could you be so foolish?Blind towards all his attempts of affection? All due to your own insecurities. Warmth was all your heart could sense when your lips united with his lips for a gentle kiss, followed by a tight embrace. You chuckled into his neck, “Alright Tree, you can put me down now” you joked, inciting a snigger from both.

“I must admit…” Lucifer began, gently letting you down, “…I never knew a place like this would have bookshelves with such Sturdy Support” He said, looking at the tall piece of furniture, “I’m quite impressed”

“Bookshelf, _Singular,_ actually” you found yourself correcting.

“What do you mean?” He inquired, buckling up his trousers.

“Well, none of the others were as strong as this” you said, as you turned towards the shelf after hooking up your bra to its place, “…it's too impressive actually. Don’t you think? I mean…” you paused, your eyes scanning over the books. Finally, you noticed that colorful book once again. The book titled: Guide to Lizards.

“Darling…” Lucifer began, involuntarily offering to zip your dress up, “…what is it?”

“Just that…” you muttered, “…its weird to see a book about Lizards in the middle of sacred texts. Don’t you think? And-whoa!”

You exclaimed, the moment you realized the chill upon grazing over the book. It was iron-like.

“Why would there be a fake book sealed in a bookshelf?” You inquired, feeling it further. “Perhaps it’s for an entirely different purpose…” Lucifer expressed, “Like a lever?” And with a strong grip, he managed to pull the book. Which moved down exactly as expected. A loud creak was heard in response, causing the Bookshelf to suddenly lose its sturdy foundation.

“Smart…” your face lit up, to his seeming glee, “So, a lever is there to open something, right?” To which he nodded, “Then…what could it be hiding?”

Bending down, you gasped, “No way!”

For beneath the bookshelf, a hole had appeared from the wooden floorboard. Along with a shiny object, that glinted from its depths.

“Oh…Hello…”

Utterly pleased, Lucifer bent down alongside you. Quickly rummaging through your leather jacket on the floor for your phone, you dialed Decker.

“Chloe?” You began as she answered. Turning to Lucifer, you could not help but be filled with a sense of euphoria. For it was one of those fine nights, where doubts and worries were cleansed and sparkly. Where you finally had realized a bookshelf was not the only one that possessed a Sturdy Support. You smiled:

“Your hunch was correct. Cause we just found the Diamonds”


End file.
